If I Stay
by JustMe133
Summary: The night before Percy is to leave Ogygia, he has a dream that could change everything. Rated K . PERCY x CALYPSO. TWOSHOT as requested.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know this isn't my usual type of story, but I **_**really**_** liked the idea of Percy and Calypso (from Battle of the Labyrinth), and thus this oneshot was born!**

**No, I don't own the characters used; just a fan, no copyright intended.**

…

"You will leave in the morning then," Calypso told me in a soft voice; no matter how quietly she spoke though, I could still hear the sadness she was trying to hide.

"Calypso-"

"You should go rest before your journey." She turned her back on me then, and I felt my gut lurch in annoyance; I hadn't meant to upset her, but I couldn't stay.

We both knew that.

Giving up, I sighed and made my back to my cave, hoping to sleep the pain away. As I reached the entrance, I looked back at her; I could barely see her now since she was kneeling on the ground, tending to her garden.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, but I knew she would hear me.

All I heard in return was a soft sniffle.

Sighing again, I turned and entered the cave.

…

I had never dreamt while on Ogygia, but tonight, I did.

I wasn't sure where I was since there seemed to be fog everywhere I turned, but then I saw a dark mass of something. I made my way towards it, hoping it could help me figure out where I was. I stopped when I realized what it was.

Sitting on a low bench was the Oracle in all its mummified rainbow glory.

Its head turned towards me before the light around it shimmered; I had to squint to see it now.

As the light got brighter, I realized the Oracle was changing. Long hair grew out of the mottled head, eyes rolled in the sockets, and the skin turned to a flushed pale peach color.

Eventually the light dulled back into the fog and I was met with a dark-eyed dark-haired woman. Her hair was as black as night, parted right in the middle so it fell like curtains, framing her face. Her eyes were hard as they watched me.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally finding my voice. Her lips seemed to lift just a bit before she spoke.

"I am Delphi," she said in the same voice that still haunted me from all the other times I had seen the Oracle.

"Why are you here?" She watched me, eyes unblinkingly staring into mine.

"_If the Son of Poseidon,  
>Can stop the pace.<br>The stirrings of war,  
>Will freeze in place.<em>

_The army will stop,  
>No war will rage.<br>As long as the son,  
>Can stop his age."<em>

She stared at me after she finished speaking, dark eyes locked on mine.

What did that mean? If I stopped aging… the war wouldn't go on?

Delphi nodded at me once, as if confirming my thoughts. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come. She nodded once more and then the light returned. When it dulled, the Oracle was back into her older, tattered form.

With a shaky breath, I woke up.

…

I found my way out of the cave to see the sun beginning to rise. I looked around and saw Calypso sitting down among some flowers, just staring at the sky.

"Calypso?" She didn't look up, but she patted the grass beside her. I sat next to her and stared at her.

"What is it young hero?"

"Can I send an Iris-message from here?" I asked her, only getting a nod in return. She got up and left me there, returning quickly with a handful of drachmas.

"Follow me." I got up and followed her as she led me around to a small pool on the far side of the island. In the middle was a beautiful sprout that made rainbows ripple through the air. She dropped the gold coins into my hands and backed away. I looked at her once more before I made my way into the water and up to the sprout. I tossed in one drachma and watched the water shimmer.

"Chiron, Camp Half-blood." I waited as the scene changed in front of me; there was Chiron, in his wheelchair form, reading. "Chiron?" He looked up and the book fell from his hands.

"Percy! You're alive!"

"Yeah. I'm…on an island," I said awkwardly, not wanting to talk about Calypso. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me but nodded.

"Okay. Are you returning soon? It's been almost two weeks since you went missing."

"Two weeks…" I said, shaking my head. "Wow. And, um, I _was_ going to return today, but…"

"What is it Percy?" I spoke quickly, telling him of my dream last night, of what the Oracle said. He sat back in silence, shocked.

"What do I do?" I asked him, making him frown.

"You do what you must. That was a pretty clear Prophecy." I nodded and looked at my hands. "You will always have a home here at camp, waiting for you whenever you wish to return." I looked up and smiled sadly.

"Tell Annabeth… tell her I'm sorry, but that I have figured out how to make it through the Labyrinth." He listened as I told him what I had realized. He nodded, even though he looked grim.

"I will give her the message."

"Thank you." As the image of Chiron disappeared, I looked back at Calypso, who was looking at her feet. I turned back to the water and tossed in another coin. "Sally Jackson." I watched as my mom appeared; she was hugging what appeared to be my blanket. "Mom?" she looked up and gasped.

"Percy! Oh my-"

"Mom, I'm okay," I started, hoping to avoid the tears that wanted to pour down her face. She nodded and smiled at me. "But… I don't think I'm coming home any time soon."

"Where are you? And what's going on?" I gave her the shortest version I could, making her sigh. "Oh Percy… do what you must. I love you."

"I love you too mom." She smiled sadly at me and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry for doing this to you." She shook her head and smiled at me.

"You're being the hero that you always are. Whenever you return I better be the first person you see." I nodded and she smiled sadly. "Goodbye Percy."

"Bye mom." As her image faded, I waded out of the water and towards Calypso, who wouldn't look at me.

"Calypso?" She shook her head even as I reached for her hand. "Please, look at me." She shook her head again and I pulled her against me then, hugging her tightly. She was silent as her arms wrapped around me.

"Why?" she whispered into my chest, not looking at me still.

"Because the Fates are cruel. I fell in love with you too." She looked up at me then, eyes betraying her shock. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, knowing they would be the last lips I ever kissed.

And I realized, if I could stop the impending war _and_ stay with the girl I loved, then I was okay with that. Calypso pulled away from me, eyes wide.

"I love you," I told her, making her blush and look down.

"And I you, Percy Jackson."

…

**See, wasn't that sweet? I'll probably leave this as a oneshot, although it is tempting to see if they can **_**leave**_** the island eventually…**

**Hmm, probably just a oneshot though.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please, don't hate.**

**AND ALSO I WROTE THIS BEFORE I READ 'THE LAST OLYMPIAN', SO DON'T COMPLAIN!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested.**

**Ended: **1/22/2014****

…

I looked over at Calypso, who was curled up against my side, sleeping peacefully next to me. I wasn't even sure how long I had stayed with her here, on her island, but I knew it had been a while. I turned to look out the mouth of the cave as I heard something that I hadn't actually heard since I had arrived.

The crashing of waves that was usually accompanied by an oncoming storm.

A storm or… Dad.

I jumped up at that thought, briefly kissing Calypso's forehead before I made my way to the shore. I just stared at the dark, churning waters, enjoying the spray that hit my face. I waded a bit into the water, only up to my ankles, and waited.

"Percy." I watched the waters darken as my father appeared.

"Dad."

"Son."

"Why are you here?" I knew I sounded angry, but I didn't care right now. I had finally found peace here, with Calypso, and I knew that was about to crash around me.

"You need to come back my son."

"Why?"

"Because you must fight when the war starts."

"The war-"

"Was only postponed for a bit. Eventually it will rage, and you must help."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't leave her," I said, looking back at the cave for a moment before I faced my father. "You knew this was bound to happen when I got dropped here."

"I did," he said slowly, "But you are needed now. And as your father-"

"My father?!" I said, anger coursing through me. "As a _father_, you should have been there when I was being attacked! You should have-"

"Percy," Poseidon said, hand raised to stop my rant. "I know I have not been as promising of a father as you deserved, but now… You need to come back with me Percy."

"Why?"

"Annabeth. Tyson. Grover. Your mother." I was silent, watching the water before I looked at him.

"If I can take Calypso with me."

"Percy-"

"If she can go, I'll go."

"Percy, you know that I can't let her leave. This was her punishment."

"Then talk to my dear Uncle." As I said this, lightning flashed across the sky.

"Percy," my father warned, making me roll my eyes.

"Please."

"…I will see what I can do. I will return at sunset, and you're leaving whether she can go or not."

…

I returned to the cave to see Calypso awake, eyes wide as she surveyed me.

"You must leave."

"How did-"

"Your eyes. They say it all," she said sadly, bowing her head.

"I've asked them to let you come with me."

"What?" she asked, looking at me now. "But I cannot leave. You know this Percy." I was silent as she watched me. "The Gods will not change their minds on this."

"Then this may very well be my last day here." Calypso let out a single sob before I had her in my arms, holding her.

We stayed that way for the rest of the day.

…

We stood on the shore, hand in hand, as the sun began to set around us. No words were spoken as the waters darkened and Poseidon appeared.

"Son, Calypso," he said, nodding at the two of us.

"Dad."

"Lord Poseidon."

"Son, it is time."

"What about-"

"I'm sorry," he said, remorse in words, "but they were not swayed. She must stay." Calypso bowed her head, unsurprised by this news.

"Percy, you must go," she said softly, hugging me.

"No! Dad-"

"I'm sorry Son. There's nothing I can do." I had wrapped his arms around Calypso and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I told her softly, tears stinging my eyes. She looked at me and kissed me softly before pulling away.

"And I you, Percy Jackson." I gave her one last, soft kiss before I joined my father in the water.

"I will never forget you."

"As I will never forget you." I closed my eyes as the water churned and engulfed me, taking me away from the girl I loved.

…

**AFTER THE WAR:**

I stood there, listening to Zeus tell me all the perks of being a full-fledged God. Sure, it sounded _good_, but that wasn't quite what I wanted to do with my life. I looked back at my friends, who were all watching me, waiting to see what I chose to do. I looked back at my dad, who nodded at me. After telling them what I wanted, they all seemed surprise, especially Zeus.

"Anything _else_ you want?" he asked me, aggravated that I had turned him down. I was silent as I thought hard, a face appearing in my thoughts, one that I hadn't seen in what felt like years.

"Yeah, one more thing…" I started slowly, seeing my father smiling at me encouragingly. "Calypso."

"What of her?"

"I want her to be free to come and go from her island as she wishes." Zeus studied me with contempt as he thought of my request.

"Very well. That is in my power I suppose." I smiled and thanked him before bowing to my dad. He dismissed me and I hurried to my friends. Annabeth gave me a sad look, one that I could only half shrug at before we left Mount Olympus.

…

I was back in my cabin at Camp, finally alone after what felt like forever. Now that the war had come and gone, things had fallen into an almost dull space. I didn't know how long it would last though; something always seemed to be brewing, especially with Rachel's new prophecy.

"Hello Percy Jackson." I sat up at the voice and was met with warm eyes that I never thought I'd see again.

"Calypso." She smiled at me and I grabbed her in my arms, holding her tight. "You're here."

"Yes, I've been granted the pleasure at helping out here with Chiron. Thanks to a certain _someone_." I smiled at her as she wound her arms around my neck. "I never forgot you."

"And I you." She smiled at my words and kissed me softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
